


Their Stories: Tales of the Unnoticed, Underrated and Under Appreciated

by DBR_Augary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Backstory, Child Neglect, Depression, F/M, Gen, Good Percy Weasley, Hurt Lila Rossi, Hurt Percy Weasley, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi-centric, Make Suggestions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neglected Lila Rossi, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Percy Weasley Redemption, Percy Weasley-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sort Of, Stress, Survivor Guilt, stress and anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: These are stories about characters that go unnoticed, are extremely underrated or just completely under appreciated.OrYou give me characters that you hate, think need more love or don’t see much in fanfic. I apologise if your character is from a fandom I don’t know much about or am not part of.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Lila Rossi & Lila Rossi's Mother, Lila Rossi & Lila Rossi’s Father, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Lila Rossi - Miraculous Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlnerd001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlnerd001/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila Rossi wasn’t just a liar. Lila Rossi wasn’t just a conniving bitch. Lila Rossi wasn’t just some attention seeker. But she would never let anyone know the truth about her family. Not after the pain it caused her at her old school.

Lila sat in her bedroom throwing a ball at wall and catching it when it bounced. It was a very, boring game to play. But alas, she had no real friends. She highly doubted her mother could make time in her oh so busy schedule for her, so she settled for throwing a ball at a wall and catching it when it bounced. And when her arm became tired she switched to the other one.

The silence unsettled her. She knew logically that everything would be fine, but emotionally she was back in her old house, waiting for the door to sharply swing open. She could hear nothing but the bounce of her ball though, and despite knowing she was alone, she prayed to whatever God there was that she would be alright by the time her mother came home. Lila knew she would be, but she couldn’t get over what had happened.

She grew up a certain way, and it would take a long while before she ever got used to not hearing her father moaning out for another beer that he couldn’t reach. And even if she did get used to that, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to wipe the slate clean and not jump into a full on panic every time she heard a door slam or swing into a wall as it opened. But those Rossi family customs were exactly why she and her mother had moved. To get a fresh start, away from people that knew all of their secrets.

When her father was arrested it was all anyone could talk about at her old school. She suddenly became visible to people like she had always wanted, but not because of anything she did, because of everything her father did. To her most of all. People began to notice the bruises after her father was arrested, and she was treated like some victim. Some people came up with crazy rumours about whether he had ever _hurt_ her. 

She had been so sick of only ever getting attention for the wrong reasons. The kind of attention her father had given her came in the form of a belt, and she still had scars that would never fade from his drunken hazes. She could occasionally hear her mother screaming at him to get off her, and the day after Lila could see the bruising on her neck before she put on a scarf. Lila’s mother was still afraid of touch because of that awful man, and she knew that it caused her an immense amount of pain to look at how similar Lila was to him in appearance. If she was being honest, it pained her to look in the mirror sometimes.

But once he was locked up Lila still got terrible attention for the wrong reasons. Guys wanting to date her to prove that they were one of the good ones. But none of them ever were, because they all assumed that Lila was okay with sex, seeing as they didn’t know what she was forced to listen to. Girls wanted to be her friend, just to get the good kind of attention. And it had worked for them. They lied and they got all of these people that actually liked them, unlike Lila, who had never had a single friend. She wanted to have the good kind of attention.

When she moved she saw it as a blank slate. She wasn’t Lila Rossi the Abuse Victim. She was just Lila Rossi. But when people still payed her no notice, she took a page from all of those kids from her old schools book. She lied to get people to like her. It worked well for long enough, but she was never truly happy. And then Ladybug, Chatnoir, Marinette and Adrian got involved. Ruining the closest thing to happiness she had felt in her whole life. Adrien meant well, she admired him for that, but Ladybug and Marinette wanted to destroy her life. So she had to threaten to do the same. 

She needed to get rid of them so that she could finally be happy, and not be afraid of touch or slamming doors. Hawkmoth was her only way to achieve that. And she just didn’t care who she needed to hurt to finally be free.

So, as she bounced the ball, she thought of how her life had gotten so completely fucked up. She didn’t think she’d ever be okay. She didn’t have the energy to be okay. She didn’t think the world wanted her to be okay. And she couldn’t be bothered to die. Didn’t have the drive to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suggest characters and list the fandoms they’re from if they’re from multiple next to the name.


	2. Percy Weasley - Harry Potter/Cursed Child

Percy Weasley had always felt the pressure. He had become irrelevant after the birth of the twins and instead of causing trouble like they had, he tried to be better than his family to gain attention. He had never intended on becoming a pedestal for his siblings to try and measure up to. He just wanted to be noticed.

He’d try to get the best grades, become a Head Boy like his older brother Bill and succeed at everything. And it worked for the most part. He wanted to become a Ministry man, and all of his siblings would tease him about it. Was it his fault he had grown up to be that way? Who could tell?

A lot of people were shocked when he was sorted into Gryffindor, but at the end of the day, it was truly where he belonged. He wasn’t quite what people imagined when they thought of Gryffindor, and anyone that hadn’t been in his year would think he was a hat stall. But he wasn’t. Not really. The hat did toss up between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but his traits were overwhelming. 

Everyone thought he was the perfect son. The Weasley star. And that’s what Percy would let people think. He would let them call him perfect, even when he felt the opposite. He would let them call him smart, even when he felt stupid. He would let them call him handsome, even when he felt like he wasn’t. He would let them call him a goody two shoes, even when he wanted to scream and break everything in sight.

He would let people call him what they thought he was, despite not feeling like he was anything they said and tried to be what they wanted him to be. People said he was perfect, so he tried his best to be perfect. People said he was smart, so he tried to get the best grades. People said he was handsome, so he tried to look presentable everyday. People said he was a goody two shoes, so he tried to enforce the rules.

Really, he only ever conformed to what people told him he was. The only thing he did for himself was date Penelope. So he kept it hidden from his family, just because they didn’t need to know this. 

Penelope had been his rock. She kept him steady through each anxiety attack and each mental break down. He didn’t want his family to know that side of him. He didn’t want them to see the coward he really felt like behind his facade of intelligence and perfection. Because the truth of the situation was that he was a wreck. He was stressed and anxious all the time.

He never felt perfect, so that meant he wasn’t. He never felt smart, so that meant he wasn’t. He never felt handsome, so that meant he wasn’t. He never felt like a good person, so that meant he wasn’t.

No matter how much his family teased him, he couldn’t tell them the truth. And eventually he was done letting their taunting ruin his life, and he made the wrong choice. He was ashamed of that choice. But he couldn’t go back. And even after they found out the Ministry was wrong, he refused to go back. Not out of pride like his family thought, but out of shame. It was proof that he wasn’t what he had been trying to be his whole life. He wasn’t perfect, smart, handsome or good. 

He spent time on himself, getting better. Dealing with the mental health issues he’d been hiding for so long. Until the battle. Where he thought he was better. But he cracked a joke, causing Fred’s death, and it all came crashing down again. 

He spent years back in his own head until Audrey pulled him out. She helped him get better. She was there through every anxiety attack and every break down, until it was all out of his system and he got better. Her love for him might have saved his life, and he was eternally grateful.


End file.
